


A playing pool story

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-19
Updated: 2002-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title. Not much more to say. On the salsa scale this is mild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A playing pool story

## A playing pool story

by daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

Daughter of Eve  
A playing pool story  
I own nothing  
Please review  
Thanks to Nick  
Who knows more about pool then I  
For the amount of times this story mentions balls it is surprisingly clean. 

After taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, Lex retrieved two pool cues from a mount on the wall.

"Now the rules are fairly simple," Lex began. " Balls one through seven are solid, balls nine through fifteen are stripes-"

"I know," Clark smiled at him waving his hand.

Lex looked up. "You've played before?"

"I think everyone's played at least once."

Lex handed him a pool cue. "Then I guess we're ready. Do you want to break? Or should I?"

"No- go ahead."

Clark watched as Lex went around to the head of the table chalking his pool cue as he did so. Then, leaning over, he set his hand, drew back the cue stick and hit the ball cleanly. A loud crack sounded, the balls scattered around the table and the four ball rolled toward the corner pocket, dropping neatly from view. He looked up.

"That makes me solid."

"I never doubted it for a minute.

Lex surveyed the table, deciding on his next shot and once again Clark was struck by how different Lex was from everyone he had ever known. Lex was confident in everything he did, something Clark seriously lacked. Lex was smart, funny and comfortable in a place that was as different from his upbringing as well as Metropolis was to Clark. He fit into a world so unlike his own and Clark knew he would never fit as neatly into Lex's world.

Yet as he stood before him without a jacket or tie or even shoes for that matter, Lex seemed younger, closer to Clark and Clark couldn't help but acknowledge his attraction to his best friend. Attraction to his male best friend, that had thrown Clark for a loop the first time he thought about it about a month ago. It was after he saved Lex from Club Zero, he was so afraid of losing him, he knew he loved him in a way that was more then a best friend. And God Lex was gorgeous. Lex didn't have classic movie-star good looks, not like Brad Pitt or some other star Lana was always fawning over but his waist was narrow, his stomach flat and his shoulders broad in an oddly reassuring way. Clark couldn't even begin to describe how sexy he though Lex's baldness was. But it was more then the physical. There was something in his eyes, in the expressions he wore that spoke of the challenges he faced and something told Clark he was one of the very few who was allowed to see these emotions. Lex treated him as an equal, which in itself was something special to Clark.

Lex sank another shot. With a practiced eye, he looked over the table as the balls settled. He moved around to the other side and took another shot but this time he missed the mark. Clark saw it was his turn and picked up his cue.

"You've got a good shot at the line," Lex said nodding towards the corner of the table. 

"It's right there on the edge of the pocket."

"I see that, " Clark said, chalking the tip and then setting the chalk aside. Looking over the table he didn't set up for his shot right away. As if sensing his hesitation, Lex leaned his cue against the wall. Forgetting his competitive nature for his friend he offered help.

"Do you need me to show you how to position your hand on the table?" he offered gamely.

"Sure." Clark smiled and wondered for the hundredth time if Lex was flirting with him.

"Okay then," Lex said. "Make a circle with your forefinger, like this, with your other three fingers on the table."

"Like this?" Clark mimicked him.

"Almost..." Lex moved closer and as soon as he reached towards his hand, gently leaning against him as he did so, Clark felt something jump inside, a light shock that started in his belly and radiated outward. Lex's hands were warm as he adjusted Clark's fingers.

"No- hold your finger a little tighter. You don't want too much room or you lose control of your shot." He said.

"How's that?" Clark asked thinking how much he liked the feel of his friend close. Just friend.

"Better." He said seriously, oblivious to what Clark was going through. He gave him a little room. "Now when you draw back, go slowly and try to keep the cue straight and steady as you hit the ball. And remember you don't have to hit that hard. The ball is right on the edge and you don't want to scratch."

Clark did as he was told, trying to push away the effect Lex's voice had on him. The shot was straight and as Lex predicted, the nine fell in. The cue ball rolled to a stop towards the center of the table.

"That's great," he said motioning towards it. "You've got a good shot with the fourteen now."

"Really?" Clark said.

"Yes, right there. Just line it up and do the same thing again..."

He did, taking his time. After the fourteen fell into the pocket the cue ball seemed to set itself up perfectly for the next shot as well. Lex's eyes showed the slightest bit of surprise. Clark looked up again, knowing he wanted Lex close again. "That one didn't feel as smooth as the first one," He said tentatively "Would you mind showing me one more time?"

There was a slight raise in Lex's right eyebrow but he quickly responded. "No not at all." Again he leaned against Clark and adjusted his hand on the table; this time Clark could smell him, no cologne just a simple soap smell like Dove or Ivory and Lex. Again the moment seemed charged, but this time Lex seemed to sense it as well, lingering unnecessarily as he stood against Clark. Maybe Clark wasn't imagining things. There was something heady and daring about the way they were touching, something...wonderful. Lex drew a breath.

"Okay, now try it," he said pulling back from Clark as if needing a bit of space. With a steady stroke, the eleven went in.

"I think you've got it now," Lex said, reaching for a water. Trying not to watch Lex drink water, Clark moved around the table for the next shot.

As Clark moved, Lex watched him. He took it all in. There was something graceful in the way he walked, the slight tenseness in his muscles as he set up his shot, the focus in his eyes, skin so smooth it seemed almost unreal. Lex shook his head a bit to release himself from such thought about his friend. But when Clark ran his hand through his hair, Lex wondered why on earth Lana or any girl in Smallville hadn't snatched him up. How is it that Clark didn't have a girlfriend or four?

A moment later the twelve dropped into the pocket. Nice rhythm there, he thought, trying to focus on the game again. For the next couple of minutes, Clark made it look easy. He sank the ten the ball hugging the side all the way to the pocket. Leaning against the way one leg crossed over the other, Lex twirled his cue stick in his hands and waited. The thirteen ball dropped into the side pocket on an easy tap in. With that, Lex frowned slightly. Strange that Clark hadn't missed a shot yet...

The fifteen, on what can only be described as a lucky bank shot, followed the thirteen a moment later, only the eight was left.

Clark stood from the table and reached for the chalk. "I go for the eight, right?" he asked.

Lex shifted slightly "Yes, but you have to call the pocket."

"Okay." Clark said. He moved around the table until his back was towards Lex. He pointed with his cue stick. "I guess I'll go for the corner pocket, then."

A long shot, with a bit of an angle needed to get there. Make able but tough. As Clark leaned over the table to make his shot, Lex had a great view.

"Be careful you don't scratch," Lex added. "If you do, I win."

"I won't," Clark whispered to himself.

Clark took the shot. A moment later the eight dropped in and he stood and turned around, a big grin on his face "Wow-can you believe that?"

Lex was still looking at the corner pocket. "Nice shot." He looked up at Kent who was all smiles.

"Beginner's luck." Clark said dismissively. "Do you want to rack them again?"

"Yeah...I suppose so," Lex said allowing just the hint of uncertainty to enter his voice as he eyed the young man. "You made a few really good ones there."

"Thanks."

Lex finished his water and racked the balls again. He broke, sinking a ball but missing his second shot. This was one of the worst games of pool he had played in some time. He must be distracted. Yes Distracted by the 6 foot raven headed boy, man who is kicking your ass in pool.

With a sympathetic shrug before he began, Clark proceeded to run the table without a miss. By the time he finished, Lex was simply staring at him from his spot along the wall. He'd set his cue stick aside halfway through the game and just enjoyed the view.

"I think I've been hustled, "Lex said knowingly.

"I think you're right." Clark said moving towards him, "But at least we weren't betting. If we were I wouldn't have made it look so easy."

"Still would have won though?"

"The shirt off your back." Clark touched Lex's sleeve. "What is this silk?"

Clark's touch made Lex swallow, he composed himself as Clark let go, still smiling.

"Where did you learn to play? I don't remember hearing about a pool hall in Smallville."

"No, Chloe has on in her basement, not as nice as this," Clark said running his hand over the smooth mahogany. "I got pretty good, once I learned it was all math, angles and stuff. Once I started to beat her though she stopped inviting me to play. Chloe doesn't like losing."

"Neither do I." Lex said softly. Then louder "So why didn't you stop me from showing you how to shoot before I made a fool of myself?"

"Well you seemed so intent on helping me that I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I appreciate that Clark." Lex then noted how close Clark was. God he was so beautiful. There was a silence for a moment and they met each other's eyes. It was electric, the unspoken words hung in the air.

Clark broke the silence. "It's getting late," he looked down breaking eye contact "I better get home."

"Do you have to?" Lex surprised himself by asking out loud. But it's always so cold in the castle after Clark leaves. "I mean we can play again."

"Are you sure you want to lose again?" Clark smiled and met his eyes again. Lex was touching his arm.

"No." the single word came out as a whisper and Lex was touching his face. A single finger trailed from his temple to his chin in a sweeping motion that made Clark shiver. Clark's breath sped up. Lex was sure this was right, what they both wanted. Lex leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to those of his best friend. Lex could hear the beating of his own heart in his ears and then realized he heard Clark's too. Clark responded to the kiss and it deepened until the two had to remember to breath.

As they parted Clark couldn't help but kiss those lips again and again in tiny little sweeps.

"I've wanted this for so long." Lex whispered. He ran his hands down the front of Clark's shirt.

"Really?" Clark couldn't believe that someone like Lex would ever...

"Yes Clark, really."

"But you can have anyone..."

"No only you." Lex kissed him again making Clark believe him.

This was real, like nothing in life had been before. This was life.

Clark's hands were rubbing Lex's back pressing their bodies together as Lex leaned against the pool table. Clark kissed Lex's neck carefully moving a hand up to caress his head. Funny how more then any other part of Lex's body, it was his head Clark always wanted to know the feel of.

"Clark" a moan right next to his ear made Clark abandoned the collarbone under his lips. Lex's face was slightly red not from embarrassment but simply from the ...heat of everything.

"Lex." Same tone that Lex had used on his name. He loved him and wanted to tell him so. "I think I ... I mean I know I..."

Lex kissed him before he could speak the words, letting his action explain; there was no need for words.

"So can you stay, for one more game?" Lex was looking solely at Clark's swollen lips. Clark nodded unable to speak. 

Clark wouldn't get home any time soon. 


End file.
